Love ain't that hard
by chibi113
Summary: *DISCONTINUED*what will happen when: sailor moon has a twin? ash gets turned into a pokemon? and through all this will misty still love him? pokemon\sailor moon
1. Default Chapter

Love ain't that hard

Love ain't that hard

Disclaimer: sheesh I'm only a teen you know I don't own these kind of things SO DON'T SUE pleaseJ oh the only character I actually remotely own is Marina I'm not using the one from pokemon or anywhere else you saw one of them. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When are we going to get there" complained Ash.

"We only just started and you're already complaining" argued Misty.

"Yeah well I'm hungry at least you had breakfast" yelled Ash.

"So, you should've gotten up earlier it's not my fault you're so lazy" retorted Misty

"Come on guys you're arguing isn't gonna get us there any faster" said Brock stopping the fight in the making.

Well you're average start to you're average mourning at least if you're these 3 "Pika" sorry 4 hey how come you didn't show to stop the fight Pikachu? "Pika pi pika chu chu pi pika pi pikapi" oh ok well anyways onwards by the way where are you guys headed Brock?

"Hey you aren't our narrator you're a girl where's the other guy oh wait a minute are you pretty if so will you go out with me?" Brock gets that look yes the one where he sees a pretty girl look.

First the 'other guy' as you call him has taken a vacation second yes I'm pretty or so I consider myself to be thirdly I won't go out with you I've got a boyfriend fourthly since I'm gonna be around a while my names Marina.

"Oh " Brock goes all prof. Ivy effect.

Ooh Kay will one of you 2 tell me where we're going 

" To get my next badge" claimed an excited Ash.

"She meant which town dummy" stated Misty

"I know that."

"Well than how come you didn't tell her."

"Well why don't you."

Marina makes herself visible (she looks exactly like Serena from sailor moon) and sweatdrops she turns to see that no one is paying attention to the fact that she is now visible which as you can imagine gets her mad.

"WILL ONE OF YOU 4 PLEASE TELL ME WHERE WE'RE GOING." Marina yelled at the top of her lungs.

This finally caught everyone's attention Brock calmly stepped up.

"We're going to Trovita" he claims

Everyone except Brock sweatdrops.

"Isn't that an island in the orange league accapella?"

Brock carefully studies the map looking at it this way and that and finally said" Opps I bought the wrong map" everyone except Brock fall over in stupidity. "So then where have we been heading since we left Azalea " asked Misty "I have no idea," says Brock. Suddenly a girl who looked just like Marina ran up and tripped over Ash who was still on the ground after falling (guess who?). "Hi" said the girl "oh can I help you miss" said Brock practically lifting her off the ground "sorry about my friend he's a bit of a klutz" said Brock. "Ummm excuse me but she's the one who tripped over him which makes her the klutz" claimed Marina. "Never say that about …… ummm ….. What did you say your name was" said Brock " she didn't and her names Serena she's my twin" said Marina "I can talk for myself" said Serena "yeah, but A I needed to make my point and B he was only being nice to you cause he's girl crazy and he wants to go out with you" Ash and Misty both nod in agreement while Brock goes red in embarrassment. Serena smiled at him "I've already got a boyfriend, sorry" she said. She turned to Marina "hey I found this really weird and scary place down that way can you come and check it out with me?" "If it's that scary why do you want to check it out? Oh and sorry I tripped you before" asked/said Ash. "that's ok it was my fault and I think there's people in there, I think they're trapped and getting hurt, I heard screams coming from there" answered Serena looking at Marina. [you think it's a job for the scouts] Marina thought spoke to her sister [I don't know] thinks for a second[might be] Serena replied. [well we better leave them behind then] thought Marina looking at Misty, Ash and Brock "Pika pi pika pika chu pika?" "huh?" said Ash "Oh that's my Pikachu Pikette" Marina told Ash then looked at Pikette "we've already asked that it might be" "chu" You can understand it?" asked Ash and Misty in unison. "well duh!" exclaimed Marina "anyway I better go with my sister" "Why don't we go with you?" asked Ash. "Uhhh I don't think that would be a good idea" said the twins in unison and ran off. Ash and Misty look at each other and silently decide to follow them. Them and Pikachu leave which leaves Brock alone moping not even noticing he was alone until everyone had disappeared from sight "hey where'd you all go Ash? Misty? Marina? Serena? Pikachu?".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The twins.

Peering through a building window into a room filled with weird and unidentifiable machines "maybe they're for torture" suggested Serena "don't say that" said Marina "well they could be" [quiet I heard something] Marina [I didn't hear anything]Serena [well you need your hearing checked]Marina "I do not" said Serena very loudly. 10 guards come out from the areas surrounding them and surrounded the girls "Great now what Serena?" "Sorry" Serena apologised sheepily. "ok now's not the time for apologies now is probably the time to fight to defend ourselves" said Marina. They both launched an attack at the guards but unfortunately were stopped short when the guards pulled down masks and fired sleeping gas which knocked the girls out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash and Misty.

Finally they caught up with Marina and Serena just in time to watch them being taken into the building by the guards. "We gotta do something" said Ash "what can we do though Ash?" "Togi prrrriiiiiii!" "Togepi quiet" but it was to late the guards were running right towards where they were hiding there wasn't enough time for them to run. Right before the guards pulled across the bushes and spotted them Ash saw an opening in the tree next to Misty big enough for only one of them and shoved her in. the guards grabbed Ash, Pikachu and Togepi, gassed them and took them away while Misty watched helplessly unable to do a thing. As she watched them being taken away the only thing she could clearly think was a question why had he shoved her in to keep her safe when he could have hid there himself. When she was certain that all the guards had gone she squeezed out and stared at the building until it got dark then the screams started.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marina, Serena and Ash.

Serena was the first to wake up unfortunately she woke up to see Ash's sneakers which at that time in the dark looked to her like monsters which caused her to scream waking up Marina and Ash causing them to scream too. "huh, where am I? Who's here? I'm not scared of you." Stuttered Ash. "Yeah that sounded real convincing Ash" "Marina?" "Yep" "hey I'm here too" said Serena. "ok now that we're over the heart attacks Serena gave us, why was that any way?" "I thought I saw two monsters" "so what were they really?" asked Marina "I think they were Ash's sneakers" Marina and Ash fall over in stupidity. Suddenly the door opens and light shines into the room and six guards come in and start dragging them down the hallway. Two guards to each person while Serena stayed quiet with tears running down her cheeks the other two were putting up a good fight against them until Marina managed to throw the guards off and helped Ash and Serena. The guards lunged at them and Marina said to Serena "Don't cry we've got to fight them it's time to go all out" Serena stared at Marina wide eyed and Marina nodded at her, she nodded back and as the first guard came into her reach she grabbed him and sent him flying over her head. Marina did the same with the one that came at her. Ash who had watched them attempted to do the same but only succeeded in falling down onto his head. Marina quickly grabbed and lifted the guard on him and threw him all the way to the end of the hall and he amazingly got up again but what was more amazing was the skin on half of his head had peeled away to reveal wires. "They're robots" yelled Marina kicking ones head off into another guard coming around the corner with 50 others. "time to go" "I agree" they started running down the hall and ran into a room and locked the door. Marina turned on the lights after they heard the guards leave and looked around her "this was a big mistake" she said it was the room with the machines except now they could see one other thing down in the corner of the room. A cage. Filled with dead bodies of humans and a variety of animals including pokemon the worst part was they'd all been deformed. "Pi pi pi" "Pikapi" "Serena opps I mean meow" "Pikette" "Pikachu" "Luna" "Hey your cat Luna talks" "Yeah we'll explain later" said Serena "Serena, Marina, whoever you are look out!" they look up to see a bunch of metal claws headed for them (like the ones from pokemon the first movie). They all get grabbed and put in the machines. Light starts coming from the machines and the all start screaming not in pain but in terror. Then one of the claws went to grab Pikette and Pikette gave it the shock of a lifetime literally. The screams of Ash, Marina and Serena grew now they were in pain and they could feel their bodies being warped in some way. Suddenly it all stopped all the screaming, all the pain, all the electricity, all the warping, but something wasn't right that was Serena, Marina and Ash's last thought as they all blacked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misty.

As soon as she heard those screams she couldn't just stand there any more her friends were in trouble and she was the only one there to help them. Without a second thought she ran to the doors and ran in the direction of the screams the scariest thing about the screams even though she could tell they were coming from her friends they were changing and starting to sound unhuman. As she plunged through the door to the room all the screams stopped and she immediately panicked thinking she was too late. In the room she could see Pikachu, Pikette, Togepi and a purple cat with a moon symbol on its head but she couldn't see her friends. "Pikachu, Pikette where are Ash and Marina and Serena?" "They were put in those machines" said Luna pointing to the machines they had been put in. Misty immediately ran over to the machines and started trying to get them open finally all 3 opened but instead of 3 people falling out an arcanine and 2 mews did and everyone conscious except Togepi went wide eyed. The arcanine was first to wake up and looked at Misty "Arc arc?" at the sound of its own voice it fully awoke in a panic looking down at itself in terror "Arc arc ar arc arc?" "Pikapi?" "Arc" it nodded. Misty fainted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash's P.O.V(point of view)

{oh my head what happened I'm out of that machine huh? Is that Misty) {Misty?} (what just happened why do I sound like an arcanine? Why do I look like an arcanine? This isn't possible What happened to me I'll ask Misty) {Misty what happened to me?} {Ash?} {Yes} (great I may understand pikachu and he understands me but Misty doesn't at least she knows that Pikachu said my name if I nod she'll know it's me uh-oh she wasn't meant to faint what do I do? The others are waking up maybe they'll know what to do) {Marina, Serena we've been turned into pokemon} {Wow I never would've guessed}said Serena grumpily {What happened to Misty and when did she get here?} asked Marina {She fainted and I don't know when }Ash answered. 


	2. Love ain't that hard: the crisis

Love ain't that hard: part 2

Love ain't that hard: part 2

Short Author's note: in P.O.V. (brackets like so)=thoughts, anywhere else are other author's notes, [brackets like this]=thought speech used by Serena and Marina until Serena leaves then only applies to Marina and {brackets like these}=translated pokemon speech that people can't understand mainly applies to Ash, Pikachu, Marina and sometimes Togepi.

Misty's P.O.V.

"Man what a weird nightmare" (it was so scary too all that screaming and Ash being an arcanine and Marina and Serena being mews) "Arc arc" (no it can't be that was just a dream wasn't it?) "Arc arc ar arc nine?" (He looks concerned but whatever he asked I can't answer if I don't understand) [He asked if you're okay] "I'm just shocked but who are you?" [Marina] "And how are you talking?" [Mew is a psychic pokemon I bet that when we got turned into pokemon we got all their powers as well] "Oh" (But even if you've all got the pokemon's powers Ash still can't talk to me cause arcanine's not a psychic pokemon) "Hey, how come Ash got changed into a different pokemon then you 2?" [Maybe because we're twins]Serena [Or maybe it's based on what your personality is according to the read out on this computer that was monitoring the machines until they broke]Marina "ok but now what do we do?" [Well if you 2 followed us where's Brock?] "We left him behind" [I think we better go find him and tell him what happened] "ok but I don't think he'll easily believe us." "Yes and he won't believe a cat that talks either before you leave could you possibly LET US OUT OF HERE!" (I better let them out since I'm the only one with hands)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brock.

"I guess I better set up camp I'm definitely not going to find them tonight though I wish just one of them would show up" He says the last part right as Misty and Togepi appear in the sky, hears what he says and comes crashing down as he finishes. Brock observes this and says, "I wish I had a million beautiful ladies surrounding me." Misty gives him a weird look "Just checking" he says casually. Just then Luna, Pikachu, Pikette and Ash (Brock doesn't know this he only recognises Misty, Togepi, Pikachu and Pikette he doesn't recognise Ash cause he's still an arcanine and he doesn't know Luna yet) come crashing to the ground. While Marina and Serena appear floating in the air (Brock doesn't recognise them either cause they are still mews). Brock sweatdrops "Ah what's going on? Why is there an arcanine, 2 mews and a strange purple cat" "Who are you calling strange!?" "Ok a strange purple cat that talks? And finally where's Ash, Marina and Serena?" "It's a long story and one you probably won't believe."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone (so far)

"… And so Ash, Serena and Marina are pokemon now and we've decided that Serena's going to her and Marina's friends to see if they can help find a way to reverse this and Marina's going to teleport us back to Pallet and stay with us at Ash's house, oh and Luna's going to come with us then go search for a cure herself." Misty concluded leaving Brock wide-mouthed. "Arc ar arc arc nine" {Would you stop looking at me like that} "huh?" chorused Misty and Brock. [He said will you stop looking at him like that]Marina "oh" [I'm gonna go now guys see ya]Serena "[{see ya}]" said everyone. [well let's go guys, ready?]Marina. Marina teleports them to Ash's house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs Ketchum, Ash, Misty, Brock, Prof Oak, Tracey, Pikachu, Togepi, Marina and Luna.

Mrs Ketchum looked out her window just in time to see everyone that Marina had teleported come crashing to the ground except Marina. So she came running out with Mr Mime to see what was going on. When she saw Misty and Brock but no Ash she worried that something had happened to him she quickly dragged all of them to their feet and asked worriedly "what's going on? What are you doing here? Where's Ash?" Luna stepped up and explained what had happened after she had finished the long story she spoke to Marina "You better send me home now so I can help out there" [Right see ya Luna]. Marina teleports Luna back to Tokyo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ketchum house.

Mrs Ketchum on the phone with Prof Oak "I'll be right over," "Can I come too Prof Oak?" "Sure Tracey" The screen went blank as Mrs Ketchum hung up. She went into the kitchen where everyone else was "Prof Oak and Tracey are coming over" she announced. "Arc ar ar"{I'm hungry} [ he said he's hungry] Marina translated before anyone could ask what he had said [and I'm kind of hungry myself] "Yeah, me too" Misty agreed. "OK I'll make you all something to eat as well as something for when Prof Oak and Tracey get here" said Mrs Ketchum turning to the stove "I'll help" said Brock. Everyone else left the kitchen and went into the dining room, after a few minutes Tracey and Prof Oak arrived. "Hello everyone, Misty, Pikachu, Togepi where's Mrs Ketchum, Brock and Ash?" At the mention of Ash everyone in the room turned and looked at the arcanine \ Ash (except Tracey and Prof Oak) "Uh guys how come when Prof Oak mentioned Ash you all looked at the arcanine where'd it come from did Ash catch it and what about the mew?" "You mean Mrs Ketchum didn't tell you?" asked Misty. "Tell us what?" asked Prof Oak. "I'll explain" said Mrs Ketchum as she walked into the room with the food.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

guess you'll have to say you want more and if you want to now if anything better is going to happen more scouts are going to show up and romance will possibly bloom between these people Ash/Misty (D), Rei/Chad (M), Amy/Greg (M), Tracey/Lita (M), Brock/Mina (M), Marina/Jack (D) tell me if you like these or if you want something else (M)=maybe, (D)=definitely


End file.
